The present disclosure relates to silicon on insulator (SOI) semiconductor devices.
A silicon on insulator (SOI) metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) formed on an SOI substrate having an SOI layer has the advantages of small junction capacitance of the source/drain regions and a small substrate bias effect. This type of SOI MOSFET is receiving attention as a device with excellent high-speed performance capabilities.